Une génération de plus !
by mattwriter
Summary: C'est reparti pour un tour ! De nouvelles têtes, un Harry Potter maintenant vieillard... mais Luke, qui a tout juste onze ans s'apprête à relever les défis toujours plus farfelus de Poudlard, qui est loin d'avoir livré tous ses secrets...
1. Chapter 1 - Le onzième anniversaire

Alors que j'essayais de m'endormir dans mon lit bouillant, je ne faisais que bouger en attente du lendemain, je trépignais d'impatience. Demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'aurais 11ans .

Quelque chose me secouait en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles mais familiers, alors j'ouvris les yeux et vis le visage d'une personne au yeux noisettes, des cheveux chatains, une peau de bébé et surtout le corp très fin, ce visage n'était autre que celui de mon petit frère Louis qui avait 2 ans de moins que moi. Il me dit :

-Lève toi Flemard ! C'est ton anniv' si je ne m'abuse alors debout si tu ne veux pas louper tes supers cadeaux de la mort qui tue of the…

-Tais toi un peu , dis-je en gesticulant des bras. C'est bon je descends, mais d'abord je vais me préparer (en essayant de profiter de l'occasion de rester quelques minutes au lit)

Quelques minutes plus tard je descendis les escaliers biscornus et bruyants pour arriver dans la cuisine où je vis la vaisselle prête comme d'habitube grâce au sort « Faitlavaisselle » un sort que ma mère apprécie énormément, en parlant d'elle je la surpris avec des cadeaux en l'air qui lévitaient grâce à un sort de lévitation. Elle me regarda et s'insurgea :

-Sors d'ici tout de suite nous n'avons pas encore fini de placer tes cadeaux

-Mais Louis m'a dit de ….

-Va dans le salon avec tes frères et sœurs et prends ton petit déjeuner préféré « du pain au choco grenouille » allez file !

J'ouvris la porte étincelante (grace au sort de ménage) mais en pleine élant l'un de nos tableaux commença a me parler et me félicita pour la lettre d'admision à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie très célèbre de Poudlard.

Je courus jusqu'au salon en poussant la porte d'une telle puissance que si quelqu'un se l'était prise dans le visage son nez serait surement cassé mais c'est moi qui faillis me casser le nez, mon grand frère Steve, grand blond aux yeux bleus et surtout le plus intelligent, i ans d'écart entre nous. Il était devant la porte.

-Aïeee, Luke, regarde un peu quand tu cours tu as faillis faire tomber mes nouveaux livres.

-Désolé Steve, c'est juste que ma lettre pour Poudlard vient d'arriver je….

Je n'ai même pas terminé ma phrase que j'accourus dans le canapé où se trouvait ma lettre celle que j'attendais de recevoir depuis mes 5 ans. Je commençais à la lire jusqu'à ce que ma sœur jumelle Adèle, blonde aux yeux verts serpent, petite, mignonne et sympathique me prenne par la main et me dise le sourire aux lèvres :

-Salut Luke, et BON ANIVERSSAIRE ! Toi aussi tu as reçu ta lettre d'admission pour le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, j'ai trop hâte !

-Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi Adèle, tu l'as également reçue, je suis content pour toi.

Mais nous aperçûmes notre père avec ma grande sœur Shannon grande brune, aux yeux noisette, belle et maternelle car c'est la seule à s'être occupée d'Adèle et moi lors de l'affrontement au ministère contre les vils rafleurs, elle naquît trois ans avant moi, et mon grand frère William qui lui, ressemble énormément à mon père, grand et fort aux yeux châtain ainsi qu'aux cheveux bruns foncés, cinq ans nous séparent.

-Allons, Adèle et toi, allez dans la cuisine, votre mère et moi avons des cadeaux à vous donner ! C'est quand même votre anniversaire à tous les deux !

-D'accord papa ! dit Adèle avec joie

Nous entrons dans la cuisine et je vis un paquet emballé peu soigné, la moitié du cadeau étant visible (ça ne doit pas être maman) des livres, des habits, des objets magiques, des sucreries, des farces et attrapes (ils doivent venir de William car dès que celui-ci posait ses yeux sur ce genre d'objets, ses yeux se remplissaient de lueur admirative) etc.…

-Allez honneur aux dames tiens Adèle, elle reçut la plupart des livres, tous les habits, un peu des objets magiques comme une paire de lunettes de lecture rapide, un journal inviolable et de l'encre invisible, des sucreries, de quoi ravir Adèle.

- Bon au tour de Luke, dit ma mère en retirant le cadeau avec l'emballage peu soigné, j'aperçus le manche à balai qui sortait de plus en plus de l'emballage jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'admirer entièrement, c'était le modèle du « flèche d'argent » rapide et très léger donc facilement maniable (cela va me changer du vieux brosdur qu'on a la maison)

-Merci, Merci, Merci ! Je suis super content je vais d'ailleurs pouvoir le manier avec joie encore merci, m'exclamai-je avec joie en partant à vive allure dans le grand jardin (bien entretenu par mon père) je grimpai à peine sur mon balai que je m'élevai dans le ciel bleu du printemps à très grande vitesse, je ressentis une chaleur qui me libérait du statut de simple « enfant de sorcier » à celui d'un vrai Sorcier, je suis libre, à moi Poudlard et tous ses défis plus durs les uns que les autres !


	2. Chapter 2-La lettre d'admission

Je revenais de cette expérience des plus magiques, comme si je me sentais libre de tous faire mais ma mère arriva, grande brune aux yeux marron, au visage fin et attentionné, ce n'est pas ce que je ressentis en surprenant des larmes couler de sa joue, sur sa veste de haute couture, de Madame Gripure.

-Tu es fou, tu aurais pu tomber de ton balai ou encore attirer l'attention des moldus (un moldu est une personne qui n'est pas apte à utiliser la magie) mais elle me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots de joie qui me rendirent heureux

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, je m'en excuse de t'avoir inquiétée autant (ce que je ne pensais pas vraiment car un cadeau sa sert à être utiliser, non ?)

-Je te pardonne, mais je veux que tu me promettes de faire du balai accompagné par tes grands frères au minimum d'accord ?

-J'accepte, c'est bon maintenant. Elle me prit par l'épaule droite et m'emmena vers le salon pour me donner mes autres cadeaux.

Quand le crépuscule s'approcha je surpris mon père venir à grande vitesse vers moi avec des sucreries et des gâteaux faits maison par Steve et maman

-Allez prends un, c'est ta mère et ton frère qui les ont préparés pour l'anniversaire de Adèle et toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'en manger un, au moins. Je pris le plus petit qui me paraissait le plus savoureux, alors je mastiquais un bout du gâteau et le trouvai succulent avec beaucoup de saveurs j'en tombais à la renverse.

-Bon tu l'as lu au moins ta lettre d'admission pour Poudlard ? J'avais complétement oublié la lettre alors je partis la bouche pleine de gâteau vers le salon où j'aperçus la lettre par terre entre Louis et ma mère qui lui expliquait qu'il fallait arrêter de lancer des boules puantes dans la maison d'un ton sévère

-Pardon Louis, pousses-toi, je dois lire cette lettre qui se trouve par terre. Il hocha de la tête, je la ramassai et la lisais à haute voix en chœur avec Adèle :

**Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie**

**Directeur : Elias Hyperion**

**Commandeur du grand-Ordre de Merlin. Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

Cher Mr Homfront

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Homfront, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Lucy Terna

Directrice-adjointe

Après avoir lu la lettre ave, notre famille s'émerveilla ! William lança des petites boules lumineuses dans la maison éclairant tout le salon ainsi que le jardin rempli de roses. Mon père me pris dans ses bras et me félicita, ainsi que ma sœur. Louis, lui, resta dans son coin à bouder car il savait qu'il allait cette fois-ci rester tout seul la plupart du temps en compagnie de nos grands-parents, du moins, durant les périodes scolaires.

-Louis tu sais ça ne vas pas être si ennuyant que ça, tu pourras être favorisé par papy et mamie et puis je te promets que je serais à la maison lors des vacances de noël.

-D'accord mais alors envoies-moi des lettres assez régulièrement ! En voyant son regard brillant plein de malice et d'inquiétude, je ne pouvais résister.

-C'est promis ! Lui dis-je en montant les escaliers biscornus le portrait me félicita quand je passais devant lui sans lui prêter attention, il me servait le baratin habituel qu'on reçoit lorsqu'on est admis au célèbre collège Poudlard. Je poussai la porte entrouverte de ma chambre où je me jetai brusquement dans mon lit moelleux.

Je me réveillais les cheveux décoiffés en pensant qu'hier n'était qu'un rêve, je descendis à toute vitesse en bas pour voir si cela n'est que mon imagination mais le corbeau de Shannon me heurta, il s 'appellelait Lupe il abordait un plumage noir avec des reflets argentés comme si la lune montrai toute sa grâce. Ma mère regarda le jardin humide et mouillé à cause de la rosée matinale mais elle s'aperçut que j'étais juste à côté d'elle en la regardant les yeux ronds.

-Luke nous avons remplis ta lettre d'inscription pour le collège Poudlard, nous l'avons envoyé avec soin, dit-elle. À cet instant précis je sus que je ne rêvais pas, j'étais si soulagé que je tombais par terre et me pris le coin de la table dans le front.

-Aie, ça fait mal, j'entendais des ricanements qui provenaient de la cuisine, je me relevais et y entrais en titubant douloureusement. Steve me regarda méchamment (j'ai dû le gêner en pleine lecture) William et Louis étaient écroulés de rire à cause de ma chute je sentis ma peau bouillante je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Shannon me regardait avec un sourire vicieux en pointant des yeux mes lacets qui étaient accrochés à l'autre chaussure, je compris tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Je me plaçais devant ma sœur en attendant impatiemment des excuses mais elle vaquait à son occupation en faisant comme si j'existais pas, comme si je ne venais pas de me faire mal par sa faute, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui dit en bafouillant :

-Je veux des excuses tout de sui…

-Tais-toi, pour moi tu n'es qu'un minable cracmol (un cracmol est une personne qui vit dans le monde magique mais qui ne peut pas utiliser la magie) inoffensif, alors tu as intérêt à ne pas rester dans mon champ de vision si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un sort !

Je partais sans rien dire vers ma chambre mais Adèle me bousculait et insistait pour savoir ce qui c'était passé dans le salon, nous gravîmes les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le dernier étage de la maison où se trouvait la chambre de Adèle. On passait la porte de sa chambre et je me trouvais dans son monde féerique de petite fille, nous nous asseyions sur son lit double et je lui expliquais tous les détails de la discussion entre Shannon et moi. Après ça elle me dévisagea choquée, pâle et silencieuse.

-Adèle tu vas bien ? Je ne voyais aucun signe sur son visage je n'osais plus dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que William et Steve entrèrent dans la chambre avec le déjeuner que maman nous avait préparé :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle nous a fait le même coup lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Dit Steve en buvant du jus de citrouille.

-Pourquoi cela ? Répondit Adèle de son profond mutisme, voulant comprendre a tout pris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Eh bien, d'abord connaissez-vous les maisons communes à Poudlard ?dit William en nous regardant les yeux sans dire la moindre chose mais aucun de nous deux répondit

-Tout d'abord i maisons communes à Poudlard :

Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poussoufle et Serdaigles, William regardait Steve pour prendre la suite,

-Je suis à Serdaigles et William à Gryffondor, Shannon est à Serpentard et… elle représente donc tous les clichés propres à cette maison : méchante, rusée, intelligente et pour conclure, comme vous allez rentrer à Poudlard vous devrez intégrer…..

-Je comprends du coup, si Luke ou moi n'intégrions pas Serpentard nous serions des ennemies pour elle. William retomba ses yeux. Ça veut donc dire oui mais Steve reste bouge bée et elle lui coupa la parole. Après sa je partais dans ma chambre pour m'endormir en perdant le moindre sourire pendant des heures.


	3. Chapter 3-Le chemin de Traverse

Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, rien ne changeait, je continuais à m'entraîner pour maîtriser mon balai. Comme tous les matins je me levais et me préparais pour la journée, j'allais partir à l'extérieur pour faire du balai avec mes frères sauf que cette fois-ci ma mère me demandait de prendre ma lettre et de ranger le balai dans l'établi pour la journée, je réfléchissais à ce qui se tramait dans la maison, on me demandait de me diriger vers la cheminée et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, mon père me donna le pot de « Poudre de Cheminette » et nous partîmes vers Londres, où j'atterris debout sur mes pieds, ( l'expérience, mes amis, l'expérience ! ) dans une vileille auberge dont le nom me paraissait familier le Chaudron Baveur. Bien sûr, c'est le nom du bar du meilleur ami de mon père, celui de Geoffreoy et Kristina. Plusieurs sorcier étaient ici, dont un jeune, semblait réviser des leçons dans un grimoire ancien, ou encore un sorcier lisait « La gazette du Sorcier » vêtu d'une longue robe violet foncé mais surtout un sorcier cachait une boite qui se trimbalait sous sa longue barbe blanche (perso, on aurait cru voir le père noël) et qui laissait passer des petits gémissements.

-Fabrice, mon vieil ami comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Geoff', nous faisons un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour les fournitures des enfants, en approche de leur prochaine rentrée. Et cette année, Luke et Adèle rejoigne leurs frère et leur sœur dans l'école de notre jeunesse !

-D'accord, bien bien ! Les miens sont avec Kristina pour prendre de nouveaux livres comme tous les ans, à force on a l'habitude.

Nous sortions du bar avec notre mère alors que papa parlait des affaires de ses chaudrons d'exception, de toute nouvelle ergonomie et etc… Nous arrivions dans une impasse étroite et sale, ma mère tapa avec sa baguette magique sur trois briques en diagonale et une en horizontale. C'est alors que l'impasse se retirait et laissait apparaître une longue allée appelée « Chemin de traverse »

Tout sorcier digne de ce nom, adore passer son temps ici, à la recherche d'un outil plus performant, mais surtout pour faire de bonnes affaires.

-Maman, j'ai besoin d'un livre de sort contre les forces du mal niveau 7 et beaucoup d'autre affaires importantes.

-Bon Steve tu t'occupes des fournitures de William, Shannon et toi. » Ils s'écartèrent de nous alors que Louis allait rêver en admirant les balais de la boutique Quiditch de Marriane Dubois ainsi que la boutique de farce et attrapes « Weasley » entretenue par Léo Weasley et sa femme Angelina Weasley. Nous nous rapprochions d'une borne Gringots (espèce de cabine pour retirer des noises, mornilles ou gallions) après avoir retiré de l'argent de la borne Gringots ma mère me demanda de lire nos fourniture pour nous diriger vers le magasin le plus proche :

-Collège Poudlard-Ecole de Sorcellerie

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

5) Livres et manuels :

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

- Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Mirada Fauconnette

- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

- Magie théorique, d'Albert Lasornette

- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeryc é

- Mille herbes et champignon magiques, d'Arsenius Beaujardin

- Potion magique, de Ria Filtretordus

- Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

- Forces obscure, comment bien se défendre, de Albus, Severus, Potter

6) Fournitures :

- 1 baguette magique

- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

- 1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal

- 1 télescope

- 1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent aussi également apporter un animal

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI

- Quoi mais c'est injuste, je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon balai cette année, ça m'énerve !

Ma mère levait les yeux au ciel et ne voulait pas hausser la voix, elle partait avec ma sœur sans m'attendre vers l'apothicaire, j'entrais essoufflé, un vieillard me regardait avec un œil perçant en mitonnant dans son chaudron rempli d'ingrédients qui empestaient la salle principale

- Je voudrais 2 boites de fioles en cristal et cette liste d'ingrédients s'il-vous plait Mr Grosfiltre

- Je vais vous chercher ça toute de suite dit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Quelques instants plus-tard nous entendions le vieillard revenir avec toutes nos affaires qui lévitaient en l'air

- ça fera 18 mornilles s'il-vous plait

Ma mère paya et nous sortîmes avec des affaires plein les mains, elle dévoila de son manteau sa baguette et lança le sort « reducto » sur nos affaires, elles devenaient minuscules, cela nous désencombra les bras, après avoir fait presque tous nos achats nous arrivions au « royaume des animaux » et nous distinguions les silhouettes de Kyle, Taylor et Kristina devant la vitrine du magasin « chausse-chaussure » entrain de déguster des « pop-dragon ». Ils nous rejoignirent avec joie, pendant que Kristina et notre mère parlaient de veste haute couture de chez Mrs Gripure, nous choisissions notre animal avec difficulté. Je vis des hiboux, la tête retourner à 360°, des hululements provenaient des nombreuses cages disposées sur les étagères sales de fiente, des chauves-souris se pendaient au plafond, des salamandres étaient recouvertes de feux ou de braise. Plusieurs sorciers se trouvaient dans ce magasin, un d'entre eux devait avoir mon âge, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, grand cheveux noir aux yeux marron et métisse de peau. Il devait surement avoir des origines Marocaines, il prit un lézard blanc et sable qui tirait la langue vers une sorcière plus âgée qui avait le hoquet depuis au moins 5 minutes. Rose traversait les allées en cherchant un animal surement peu commun, elle allait dans l'allée des chats et elle en choisit un chat tout gris et tout petit qu'elle nomma « Ptitpoussière ». Quand Rose sortit du magasin je savais qu'il fallait me dépêcher à choisir un animal. Je sentais un poids plus lourd qui se posait sur mon épaule gauche, c'était un hibou Grand Duc, imposant et noir comme la nuit, je ne savais pas comment l'appeler alors j'ai dit plusieurs prénom à haute voix.

-Rick, Pulkies, Luna, Black. Après que je prononçais le nom Black, le hibou sifflait à plusieurs reprises sur un rythme simple et déployait ses ailes au rythme de ses sifflements.

-Alors comme ça Black ça te plait et bien à moi aussi figure toi. Ma mère paya et nous rejoignîmes l'allée avec nos animaux dans les mains.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à prendre votre dernière fourniture qui est la plus importante…, qu'elle validait en regardant la liste

-Une baguette magique criait Rose pleine d'impatience, nous nous dirigions donc vers un magasin regorgeant de magie et de mystères comme si tous les sorciers du monde avaient laissé une trace de magie ! Un titre se trouvait placé en haut de la porte du magasin « Mathis Ollivander ». Ma mère ouvrit la porte et un bruit très aigue sortit du disque poussiéreux à côté de la porte puis un homme plutôt jeune sortit de la pénombre. Ces habits étaient trop larges et trop grands, il arrivait vers nous et dit :

-Enchanté tout le monde je m'appelle Mathis Ollivander, et c'est moi le seul à vous offrir les meilleurs baguettes du monde, dit-il l'air crispé

-Bonjour Mathis, je viens pour deux baguettes. Il inspecta étrangement la baguette de ma mère et il dit

-25,6 centimètres, souple et fine, bois chêne, excellent pour les sorts de métamorphoses, j'ai bon n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère lui hocha la tête. Matis s'approcha d'Adèle et moi avec ses yeux argentés et pâles comme un ours blanc.

-Votre père lui, en revanche a préféré choisir une baguette d'acajou, 29,5 centimètres, peu flexible mais puissantes, très efficace pour les sorts de défense, quand je dis qu'il a préféré en réalité c'est … la baguette qui choisit son maitres et pas l'inverse. Il s'éloignait et inspectait des boites très poussiéreuses et fragiles, il en choisit deux avec longue réflexion il revenait vers nous et il nous apportait ces fameuses boites vertes et violettes. On ouvrait nos boites en même temps, une baguette s'y trouvait dans nos deux boites et nous la prenions entre nos mains moites à cause du stresse qui régnait dans cette pièce.

-Bois de hêtre, 24 centimètre, ventricule de dragon, souple et agréable en main, tout en regardant ma sœur crispée de peur

-jjje doiss p pp eut etttre l'agité Mr oliivenndeurrr dit-elle en bafouillant, il l'a regarda dans les yeux comme si elle était dépourvu d'intelligence puis il hocha de la tête. Ma sœur agita la baguette et une tornade de chaleur s'éleva dans la pièce

-Excellent du premier coup, elle vous appartient désormais Miss Homfront, attendez près de la porte le temps que votre frère prenne sa baguette.

-Bois d'érable et plume de phoenix très flexible essayer…

A peine que je levai ma baguette Mr Ollivander me l'arrachait des mains et me dit

-Non, plutôt celle-ci, Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 28,9 centimètre, souple et très efficace pour les sorts d'enchantement. A peine après avoir levé ma baguette une chaleur étrange se faufilait entre mes doigts

-Bravo félicitations ! Vous avez votre première baguette, à présent le paiement en regardant ma mère avec des yeux de vautour. Nous sortions du magasin en gesticulant nos baguettes dans tous les sens possible et imaginable sans faire la moindre petite étincelle le temps du trajet pour arriver au Chaudron baveur.

En arrivant au Chaudron baveur plein d'affaires dans les mains, maman exclama :

-Je déteste faire vos achats pour la rentrée ! Et William répliquait en descendant des marches du 1er étage

-C'est vrai tu préfères soigner des gens fou.

-Tu m'énerves au plus profond William, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la directrice de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste que forcément j'aime soigner des gens qui ont des problèmes dus à la magie

-Bonjour tout le monde dit papa d'un air décontracté, je viens de faire une superbe affaire je vais peut-être recevoir une promotion

-Superbe papa, quand pourras-tu me donner le livres sur les Aurores (Travail qui consiste à chasser des sorciers noir)

-et bien je ne sais point alors tout le monde dans la cheminée et à la prochaine Goeffroy. Dit-il en essayant de n'avoir aucun contact visuel avec James


End file.
